The main controls for vehicle entertainment systems are typically located in the center of the vehicle dashboard. In order to manipulate the entertainment system to perform some function, a driver temporarily changes their focus of attention from the road to the entertainment system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for manipulating vehicle functions without changing the focus of the driver.